


Love in Actuality

by ViolaMoon



Series: Viola's HP Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alan Rickman References, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Love Actually References, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaMoon/pseuds/ViolaMoon
Summary: A snowy evening in the Snape household, Love Actually and Hot Chocolate, what could be better? A giftfic for Rule23. Drabble
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Viola's HP Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452739
Kudos: 40





	Love in Actuality

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic for my friend Jaz (Rule23) – Happy Birthday!
> 
> I don't own any of JK Rowling's special world.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch it with me?" Hermione's voice called out from the living room of their little cottage. Out of the window, snow fell covering the village of Hogsmeade in what looked like a white, fluffy blanket. Hermione sat on the sofa of their modest one-bedroom cottage, curled up under a blanket. It had been a long day at the Ministry and then having to trudge through the beautiful but cold snow had left her in the mood for a cosy evening in front of the television.

As luck would have it, her favourite film, Love Actually, was on, much to Severus' displeasure. He had grumbled the whole way through it the first couple of times but still, he had watched it with her. He could hear the tell-tale signs of Billy Mack butchering the muggle song, 'Love Is All Around You'.

"Yes, I am certain. I don't want to watch that silly Christmas film with you… again. Merlin knows that once was more than enough," he called back and hoped that he could drown out the sound of the awful singing with the sounds of something far more pleasant - brewing.

Severus raised his wand with a flourish and levitated a cauldron down from the top of the kitchen cupboard and started brewing which was as natural to him as walking or breathing. The fridge opened with a swish of his wand and a pint of milk flew out and poured into the cauldron in front of him.

"You just don't like my crush on Alan Rickman!" Hermione giggled. "He looks like you."

Severus scoffed, "Excuse me, but do not compare me to that man. I am much more handsome." He gave a small smile as he heard her giggle again. His hands continued moving, chopping up chocolate and collecting the insides of the vanilla pod and adding it to the boiling mixture.

His eyes drifted out to the snow filtering down outside the window and he felt at peace, at home with his wife, isolated from the world. He never thought he could have such happiness, but that stubborn girl had made it so. As Severus stirred his 'potion' with all the experience of the potions master he was, he listened to the movie in the other room.

The scent of rich warm chocolate wafted through the cottage and soon it was ready. It was missing only one final touch. With a steady and practised hand, he ladled two generous spoonfuls into mugs and then pulled out a bag of the most magical item he had ever experienced. He didn't know how the Muggles did it, but marshmallows were to die for. If only he could figure out how to make them himself. Placing the bag under his arm, he levitated the two steaming mugs and moved into the living room.

He smiled as her eyes lit up at the sight of him and the mugs of steaming hot chocolate. "I knew it…" Hermione said with a grin. "You couldn't leave me alone with the handsome Alan Rickman…"

Severus sneered, but that Hermione knew he was actually being affectionate. "Of course, I couldn't. That maverick can't steal my woman," he said, handing her the mug and then placing two fluffy marshmallows in the hot liquid.

"He could never steal me, Sev." She kissed his cheek and snuggled against him and he felt himself relax. The film may be foolish and that Alan Rickman may be a cheap imitation of himself but in this moment, shielded from the snow, he could tolerate it… for her.


End file.
